Starry Eyes
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: The two just sort of lied there with their bodies close and looked up at the stars. They were awfully pretty. She looked over at Jason, who's blue eyes were focused on the stars. "I guess this is one of those cliche moments where on of us starts talking about the stars." "Yeah, but I don't know anything about constellations." Jason said. "Neither do I." They both started laughing


**I actually don't really ship Jasper so I have no idea where this even came from.. o.o After HoH they are kind of growing on me.. (always gonna be die hard liper fan tho)**

**Note: This takes place before MoA :3**

Walks. Walks are a funny thing. Everyone takes walks for different reasons, every walk has a purpose, a story behind it. Some people walk because they need to clear their minds, some want to get exercise, others have a place they need to be. for Piper McLean it was one of those nights when she was walking for no apparent reason at all. She couldn't tell why she was up walking. She wondered whether she was craving a midnight cheeseburger or just needed some air.

She roamed. she roamed to the beach, the stables, the climbing wall and finally back to the Big House. Piper was never really an insomniac, but tonight she just wasn't tired.

"Hey you." A familiar voice called from behind. She smiled lightly to herself and then turned around to see a sleep deprived Jason Grace grinning like a fool.

Piper folded her arms, "Where'd you come from?"

"The darkest pits of Tartarus." He joked and walked closer to her.

Jason was close enough to touch. "Ooh, dangerous." She then leaned into him, letting herself enjoy the warmth of his body pressed to hers. He felt perfect, sort of like that missing puzzle piece.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered.

Her voice was muffled as She talked into his orange t-shirt. "How'd you know."

"Took a wild guess."

She looked up at him. His eyes looked even more bright in the moonlight. Sometimes he just looked _too _good to be true. "Everything's been so crazy. I still can't believe we're going on this crazy quest." She shook her head warily.

Piper was scared, she had no idea what to expect. It was so hard to be brave sometimes. As horribly shallow as it sounded, she was extremely afraid of meeting Reyna, the girl who Jason may have been romantically involved with. She knew in her heart Jason really liked her and wouldn't hurt her, but Piper still had her doubts. What if when he saw Reyna it triggered some memory and realized he loved Reyna and not Piper. That would be the worst.

"Come with me." Jason grabbed for Piper's hand and led her to the side of the Big House. "Conveniently someone left a ladder here and I think you know exactly what this means. Conveniently? Or did Jason put it there himself.

Piper blushed. She did know exactly what it meant. When she first started liking Jason at the Wilderness School they had shared their first kiss on the roof. It had been on one of those starry nights like tonight. She guessed that meant roofs were kinda their thing.

"That is pretty convenient." She said and smiled at her boyfriend.

Jason Grace was a gentlemen. He helped her up onto the roof even though she didn't need his help. It did make her swoon of course.

"You're perfect." She breathed into his neck. She really believed it too. Despite all the rough waters they'd faced in their relationship (Building a relationship off fake memories is not exactly cool) They still worked it out. He was a great guy.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, Piper."

She actually wasn't, "Really? Because I don't think I am." He gave her a look and she just grinned.

She nestled up next to her, burying her head in his neck and her arms were wrapped around him. "I don't want to ever leave this spot." She whined in a completely unlike herself way.

He shushed her soothingly. "I know. It suck doesn't it, to have to go fight for our lives and all that crap."

She looked at him, but he was looking the other way. She hadn't ever realized how much it could effect Jason. He was the big hot shot hero who everyone looked up to. The pressure was really on him. He had so much more to prove, and so much more to lose. It made her almost feel selfish for a moment because he had it so much harder.

"The perks of being a demigod, am I right or what." She said as he played with one of her braids.

His voice cracked, "There aren't really many." Jason Grace looked like he was about to cry? The strong hero? She could only pull him closer into a tighter hug trying her best to be there for him.

"We're going to be fine tomorrow, you're going to be great, all of us are going to do great." She was really only reassuring herself. Her doubts washed over herself again. Reyna, Reyna, Reyna. So much could go wrong.

"I hope you right." He kissed her softly. He stomach fluttered and she returned the kiss. It felt good to be there, sitting on Jason's lap and being treated like she meant something to him. In your face Reyna.. She thought to herself and immediately regretted it. She was only freaking herself out.

They kissed for a little while longer. She was surprisingly feeling comfortable basically laying down on the roof with him. She fought the urge to laugh as she wondered what the other campers would think if they saw Piper and Jason making out on the roof.

Jason broke off the kiss which made Piper want to yell 'Why!?' "You know Piper, I was thinking," He grinned, "You're the one that's actually perfect." Oh gods.. How do you spell Cheesy again? But that was exactly what she liked about him. She laughed and punched his arm playfully. "Ugh, Shut up."

The two just sort of lied there with their bodies so close together and looked up at the stars. They were awfully pretty. She looked over at Jason, who's electric blue eyes were focused on the stars. "I guess this is one of those cliche moments where on of us starts talking about the stars."

"Yeah, but I don't know shit about constellations." Jason said.

"Neither do I."

There was an awkward silence, but then Piper and Jason started cracking up.

"I like our relationship." I said, still in a fit of laughter.

"Me too." He agreed and squeezed my hand.

**I've never actually wrote Jasper fluff before.. I hope it wasn't OOC. I know Jason was, but I like my Jason better. Sorry Not Sorry lol.**

**Please review doe because it's my birfday. **

**~*LOLA*~**


End file.
